Move
by LeleCarlo
Summary: Follow a young girl as she braves a forbidden plot of forest in search for answers about the mystery that is Slender Man. Rated T for future violence. Inspired by the song Move by Thousand Foot Krutch.
1. Chapter 1: Now or Never

With a deep intake of warm summer air, Christina Shaw started for the high chain link fence in front of her. She was determined at first as she climbed over the boundary, but as soon as her feet landed on the soft grass of the park, her courage started to leave her. The darkness seemed to be thicker here and Christina could barely see three feet in front of her nose. Reaching for the flashlight within her backpack was tempting, but she refrained; instead she looked up at the sky letting the twinkling stars comfort her for a moment.

It was now or never.

Taking in another deep breath to steady her, Christina glided noiselessly through the evenly planted trees. The stories about this place were enough to make her blood run cold at the mere thought, but she tried to keep her mind clear. If she revealed any weaknesses to the evil lurking here, she would be a goner for sure. The rapid pounding of her heart sounded like a loud drum in her ears and Christina prayed that **He** couldn't hear it.

An outline of a massive, twisted shape appeared not ten yards ahead of her. Carefully taking hold of her flashlight, Christina flipped it on for a quick second just to verify her locale. Sure enough, it was what the folks in town called the "death tree." It was a fitting enough name mainly because that tree is where most of the bodies were found, its branches impaled through the stomach of the victim.

Not one bone in Christina's body wanted to near the tree, but if she wanted answers, she would have to go where not even the bravest of men had ventured. She had to dismiss the fear; **He **fed on fear.

The sudden white flare of a piece of paper caught her attention as she searched the death tree with her flashlight. Snatching it from the rough bark, Christina studied it carefully.

_Don't look or it takes you._

Christina couldn't help but crack a small smile, "Nice advice," she whispered to **Him**, because she knew **He **was listening.


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Children Went

_**I am so sorry for the delay, but there was some major family issues that I had to deal with and let's just say that it ended with my computer being stolen along with all of my stories and ideas. So, long story short, I had to piece everything together by memory and so it's a pretty sloppy piece this time around... I tried to make it longer but it just wasn't happening. I'm so sorry! Please enjoy what you can -_-**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Where the Children Went…

_The creeking silence of age echos through the streets._

_Sounds like old wooden floors under heavy feet._

_All of the children once running around have evacuated_

_Or maybe they've just disappeared_

_Where have all the children gone?_

_Just yesterday they were tying ribbons in trees and swinging from the branches._

_They were leaping over hot coals and swooning at anything_

_Where have all the children gone?_

_Those of us who remain wonder around like abandoned children in shopping malls._

_Where have all the children gone?_

_Maybe this is just a dream_

_Maybe we are sleeping in rooms filled with metal shelves_

_If we put our ears to those shelves they would tell us stories of how they were emptied_

_Emptied by the fingers of fathers_

_Emptied into the flesh of their sons and daughters._

_Where have all the children gone?_

_We hope they're hiding_

_We hope they're playing a game_

_But we know this is really happening_

_Where have all the children gone?_

Keeping to the open dirt path was probably a little too risky, but honestly, where else could she go? The dark depths of the towering trees were HIS domain; you wouldn't be able to discern arm from branch, body for tree trunk. Only the stark white of HIS face would be concrete in that inky blackness. It was that expressionless face one was to be weary of. Just one look and your thoughts were HIS, one glance and your life was over. However empty that face may seem at first, it held more emotion than any human. Christina knew because she was a witness. She was there on the street the night the disappearances began. Christina Shaw watched as the Slender Man carried her little brother away into HIS nightmare world.

Flinching, Christina stopped dead in her tracks. The fear she felt that night was beginning to take over her senses and she could already feel something trying to pry its way into her mind. Clearing her thoughts of any vulnerable anxieties that could be used against her was difficult, but not impossible. Instead, Christina concentrated solely on another sensation that had held her completely on that dreadful night. It was a burning that kept her from letting herself fall apart and exposing her soul to that thing who sought to destroy it. Even now, it boiled deep within and fueled her newly resolved steps; it was rage.

Distantly, she could see two new shapes in her path. Clutching her flashlight, she angrily searched the abandoned work vehicles that were now overgrown with weeds and ivy. As she studied a rusty, paint-chipped truck, Christina couldn't help but feed her wrath by remembering every word that was uttered by every adult in town the night the children disappeared. No one had believed her. Everything she knew to be true was readily dismissed by the police, the neighbors, even her own parents.

_"Christina, please, that's just ridiculous."_

_ "Perhaps you should just go to bed now…"_

_ "Let the adults handle this."_

_ "Your imagination isn't getting us anywhere, Christina."_

_ "The children couldn't have just vanished…"_

The police looked down their noses at her; friends regarded her with a fearful distrust. Her parents however, they wouldn't even look her in the eye. That was what hurt the most that night. Christina was alone with a knowledge that kept her alienated from those she loved most. It didn't even matter that her brother was gone and possibly dead.

With all of her strength, Christina slammed her fist into the side on an old trailer. There was no note here. Hot tears slid down her white cheeks as her body collapsed to the ground in a shaking, sobbing mess. She had barely started and now she didn't even know if she could finish! No amount of mental preparation would ever be enough! She was going to die tonight.

Suddenly, all was silent in the park except for a low ring that echoed deep within Christina's ears. The summer breeze turned into still ice and the air became like static, turning every breath into a knife that pierced her lungs.

"No," Christina gasped clutching her throat, "no, not now."

Gravity pulled down on her from all directions, relentlessly pushing her to the cold ground. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, it was only a matter of time before she couldn't breathe.

Abruptly, there came a scream from somewhere deep inside the park. It sounded like a child. The pressure ceased and the cold wind died out suddenly. The hollow cries resounded off the trees and sent prickling shivers up her spine as she struggled to her feet, supporting her weight on the trailer. Grinding her teeth together, Christina bitterly realized that she had just been played. It might have just been her imagination, but a muffled laugh followed soon after the screams of the child. HE was mocking her! HE was using her sudden weakness against her and she had fallen for it.

It was just a feeling, but for an instant, Christina felt her resolve return.

HE wanted to play a game.

And that was fine because Christina finally knew how to play along.

All because of the screams of a child.


End file.
